This invention relates generally to firearms and more specifically to the grip used by the user to position and aim the firearm.
Ever since the pistol was first invented in 1540 by Camillo Vettelli in Pistoria, Italy, the challenge to the user has always been to properly aim the weapon so that it hit what was intended. To this end, a large number of sights have been developed to assist the user in the proper alignment of the weapon prior to discharging it. These sights have generally used the approach of providing indexes along the top of the barrel so that the user is able to sight along the barrel to obtain the proper alignment.
One such sight is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,958, entitled "Gun Sight" and issued to Gutridge on Dec. 26, 1978.
One problem with such visual sighting is that often the weapon must be used in dim or dark environments where it is impossible to see the sights so that proper pointing of the weapon is obtained.
Simply "pointing" the weapon at the target is not an acceptable solution as the grip of the weapon is typically at an angle to the barrel. Unless the user has fired an excessive number of rounds through the gun without the use of the sights, the user does not have any "feel" as to where the bullet will impact. Often a bullet shot without the use of sights either harmlessly sails over the top of the target or strikes the earth in front of the target.
An even further problem exists with the actual dynamics created in the firing of the weapon. As the hand squeezes the grip and the trigger is depressed using the index finger, a torque is created in the weapon which tends to rotate the weapon away from the target. This torque is created by mis-alignment of the squeezing index finger outside of the center line of the weapon. There is no known method to correct for this act except for the
application of a slow squeeze on the trigger, which is often not possible during the excitement of combat or confrontation.
It is clear from the foregoing that there is a need for an apparatus which permits the gun user to obtain accurate aiming of the weapon without the use of sights.